


I've Got Snacks

by hutchabelle



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Movie Night, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/hutchabelle
Summary: Katniss has had a terrible day, but Peeta’s about to make it all better.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	I've Got Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> Because it’s Friday, and why not?
> 
> Written for Comfortember 2020, Day 20: Movie Night

“Worst. Day. Ever.”

Peeta’s chuckle would be the most infuriating thing Katniss has ever heard if she didn’t love the goofball so much, but, Lord help her, she does. He’s been the best thing in her life since she took the plunge and accepted that someone could love her the way she deserved to be. It’s liberating to be able to see in herself what he appreciates about her. He’d told her many times she has “no idea the effect” she has. It’s true; she doesn’t, but she’s starting to believe it a tiny little bit.

“Snow giving you a hard time?” he asks, soothing her with a sweet kiss and a long, comforting hug.

“The man is a demon. I swear, and if he’s not, he’s demon spawn. I’ve got to find another job. I cannot work for a boss who makes my life hell every single day.”

“We’ll figure something out,” he insists. “In the meantime, it’s Friday night, and I have stuff planned for us.”

“Is that right? Stuff, huh? Very mysterious.”

“Bedroom. Now.”

Blushing, she says, “Now? I just got home.”

Turning her in the right direction and swatting her on the behind, he clarifies, “I laid out your favorite PJs. Go put them on, and meet me back here. No arguing. Go.”

“So bossy.”

“If you play your cards right, I’ll be bossy later, too.”

She bites back a retort because there’s something about her sweet, gentle husband using a commanding voice during sex that turns her on way more than she wants to admit. If she’s lucky, indeed. Hopefully, she’s lucky a few times tonight. That’s how stressed out she is. She needs the relaxation of a really, really good night of sex.

In their bedroom, she finds her softest, most comfy sleep pants and long-sleeved t-shirt. She still wishes she’d bought every possible color of the pajama set when she purchased them a few years ago. The shirt’s cotton, but it’s the softest she’s ever felt, and the pants… Well, they’re like wrapping herself in butter from the waist down, except without the mess and with all the melting.

She takes her time, re-braiding her hair and brushing her teeth. She’s not sure what Peeta has in store, but one thing’s always true. He doesn’t do anything halfway, and it’s terribly endearing. She’s not sure how she lucked out to fall in love with someone who cherishes her as much as he does, but she’ll take every day and twice on Tuesdays.

“I’m waiting!” he calls, and that familiar feeling floods over her. Cautiously hopeful, she emerges from the bedroom and walks down the hall to find Peeta grinning at her in a pair of footie pajamas she loves to see him wear. He’s standing next to a massive pile of fluffy blankets and floor pillows and a table with every type of movie snack known to man. There are three flavors of freshly popped popcorn, crushed ice and her favorite soda, chocolate candy, sweet and sour gummies, slushies, and licorice—strawberry only, of course. He must have gone to a bulk candy store and bought them out. Next to the candy is a pan of the greasiest, cheesiest pizza she’s ever seen, corn dog nuggets, mozzarella sticks, and pretzel bites with cheese. It’s paradise.

“Movie night?”

He nods and pulls her to him. “Movie night,” he confirms. “Because you deserve it, and I love you.”

“Do I get to choose, or do you already have everything queued up?”

“All your favorites.”

“ _The Princess Bride_?”

“I did tell you I was waiting.”

“ _Independence Day_?”

He nods. “Second disc.”

“ _Clue_?”

“So far, you’re three for three. Two more.”

“We’re not watching five movies tonight,” she laughs. “I won’t last that long.”

“Well, I am planning to distract you about halfway through the second one.”

“You’d seduce me to Will Smith punching an alien?” she asks, mock aghast.

“Sweetheart, I’d seduce you every minute of every day if you’d let me.”

Smiling, she drops into the pile of blankets and snuggles in. Reaching over, she grabs a slice of pizza and pats the spot next to her. “Get down here.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She takes a bite of pizza, allowing the cheese and tomato sauce to burst over her tongue as he cuddles her against his side. They don’t make it through the first movie before she’s the one who makes a move on him, and they’re both fine with that.


End file.
